Discussion utilisateur:TulipVorlax/Archive 2
Noms des éléments d'interface http://img262.imageshack.us/img262/1230/capture28032007230703pi0.jpg Je crois que j'aurais dû aller voir en jeu avant cela car je m'obstinais à corriger les appellation de certains éléments d'interface dont les gens parlent sur ce wiki mais je n'avais pas moi non plus la bonne appellation. Ce n'est pas "interface de conversation" ni "fenêtre de conversation" mais simplement "discussion" en jeu. Néanmoins, je préfèrerais qu'on l'appelle "fenêtre de discussion". — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 29 mars 2007 à 03:27 (UTC) Petite histoire ———→ Déplacé ici : Utilisateur:TulipVorlax/Petite histoire — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 30 mars 2007 à 06:59 (UTC) P.S.: C'est assez long reprendrai et paufinerai plus tard. Commentaires Faites vos commentaires sur l'histoire qui précède ici. :Moins de blabla, plus de screens et d'articles, allez ouste, au boulot :P ! ^^ Jaxom 30 mars 2007 à 07:35 (UTC) ::Lol, un petit peu de bla bla quand même mais là c'est important : On fait quoi si un wiki officiel arrive? Notez que j'ai posté ça sur la page de discution de la communauté par ce que j'ai trouvé nulle part autre où le mettre mais que ça peut être déplacé.--Ttibot 30 mars 2007 à 07:59 (UTC) :::C'était une boutade et je suis d'accord à 90% avec ce qu'il a raconté mais... c'est ça qui va remplir le wiki :D (je dis ca car avant de m'envoyer ses screens hier pour que JE les saisisse il a dit qu'il saisierait des compétences ;) héhéhé). Jaxom 30 mars 2007 à 08:13 (UTC) ::::Ah oui les compétences.... c'est vrai.... Mais là il est 4 heures 40, vais me coucher dans pas long. Et mon ami et coloc est en "fin de semaine" sur un horaire de 15 jours et quand il travaille pas j'ai moins de temps pour les wiki ou jeux car il veux qu'on fasse le ménage, qu'on sorte, etc. Alors je vais faire ce que je peux. ::::Notez aussi que je me suis remis au jeu. Une ou deux quêtes par-ci ou par-là... ::::Je prends des captures des quêtes de l'intro où je suis là ? — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 30 mars 2007 à 08:41 (UTC) :::::Perso j'était pas là alors je préfère fermer ma gueule finalement. Pis j'aime pas trop l'ambiance que ça met. Sinon si je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous en pensez rapport au wiki officiel. Et oui moi aussi je vais me mettre aux compétences ces vacances. Lol, y ont pas idée d'en faire autant. Dire qu'il y en a encore quelques centaines qui vont débarquer d'ici 4-5 mois... Sur ce j'y go, bonne soirée/aprem? --Ttibot 30 mars 2007 à 08:37 (UTC) Petite mise à jour pas du tout importante; mon coloc n'est pas en "fin de semaine" finalement il avait juste "pris congé" pour une raison X. Je l'ai su juste en fin de soirée, lol. Là il est parti, il travaille de nuit... — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 31 mars 2007 à 04:15 (UTC) ! gw.gamewikis.org ferme sa section build. On est le seul site francophone à ma connaisçance à proposer une section build. Ca serai bien qu'ils se dépèchent sur wikia pour les espaces de noms au cas où des gens auraient l'idée de débarquer. Tu peux leur expliquer la situation je pense qu'ils comprenderont.--Ttibot 3 avril 2007 à 21:36 (UTC) :Ils sont stupides sur gw.gamewikis. C'est vrai que c'etait un peu le foutoir en PvP (avec toutes les variantes) mais en PvE c'etait tres utile pour certaines missions. Jaxom 3 avril 2007 à 22:17 (UTC) ::Non seulement ça mais aussi au moins 50% des gens venaient pour ça. Il y avai pas mal d'"antis page de build" dans les admin qui voyaient ça comme une standardisation du jeu (c'est vrai qu'avec leur système de favored/unfavored à la noix le site avai fini par devenir LA référence pour savoir si un build était bon ou pas alors que dans la pratique tout se faisai à partir d'idées subjectives) donc je pense qu'avec tous les problèmes qu'avai la page ils ont fini par gagner. Sans doute les mêmes qui ont imposé ces builds au format texte illisibles sur le wiki officiel alors qque ça reviens exactement au même qu'un build avec des variantes.--Ttibot 3 avril 2007 à 22:46 (UTC) :::Ok, je me suis un peu absenté de notre wiki ces derniers jours, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, et je crois que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de refaire la demande. Ce sera probablement fait dans les heures qui suivent. :::La revue PC Gamer contient des "offres" d'ordinateurs pour les gamers. Cela a attiré mon attention parce que je songe à m'acheter de nouvelles pièces depuis déjà un bon moment. Mais, je ne veux rien savoir des puces TPM ni de Vista. Alors il faut que je me dépêche et cet ordinateur sera mon dernier. ::: — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 4 avril 2007 à 01:45 (UTC) ::::J'ai effectivement écris un message à Angela hier. Je suis idiot; j'ai un peu peur d'aller voir le résultat. Mais je le ferai surement ce soir. — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 4 avril 2007 à 18:04 (UTC) À faire Pour les gens qui ont du temps (heheheheh ;) ) et des grands ecrans (pour afficher plusieurs pages cote a cote), il faut : * reporter les changements des recents reequilibrages (valeur et/ou changement de texte) dans les competences deja saisies. * mettre les valeurs a 0-12-15 dans les autres (pour les comps de Motivation, c'est bon plus la peine d'y toucher pour le moment). * charger les icones manquantes * mettre les competences manquantes de rodeur et d'élémentaliste ainsi que celles des professions pas encore commencees. * optionnel : rajouter les noms anglais qui manquent de partout. Oui, je sais, je suis mechant sur le coup... Jaxom 12 avril 2007 à 01:13 (UTC) :Meeuuh non. ;-) — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 12 avril 2007 à 01:24 (UTC) ::En fait, tu a bien raison d'essayer de me pousser dans le dos, mais il semble que ça ne fonctionne pas. Tout ce que j'ai envie ces temps-ci est d'avancer certains persos et... ::Mais t'en fais pas, je passe ici à tous les jours et je fais mes tâches de bureaucrate. Et dans quelques jours (ou semaines) je me remettrai surement "à fond" sur les compétences ou les quêtes. ::Je n'ai jamais cru que personne ici ne devait sacrifier sa vie ou son plaisir pour contribuer ici. Même toi Jaxom, prends au minimum un jour de congé (de wiki) par semaine. C'est pas grave si le wiki passe un 24 heures une fois de temps en temps sans contribution (mais on sait que ce ne sera jamais le cas). ::Deplus, selon Wikia, on seraient supposés être un minimum de 20 contributeurs. Laissons leur le temps d'arriver. Ensuite, on délèguera... — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 15 avril 2007 à 00:17 (UTC) :::Ce n'était que de simples suggestions :D Aujourd'hui j'ai fait... du jeu de plateau (un vieux jeux West End Games datant des années 80 : le jeu des Milles et Unes Nuits). Ca change et c'était agréable et marrant. Jaxom 15 avril 2007 à 09:00 (UTC) Notice Salut, serait'il possible de préciser "(sauf le wiki officiel)" dans la notice? Je la trouve un peu décourageante vue comme ça. Sinon comment on fait pour la réafficher une fois qu'on a appuyé sur cacher une fois?--Ttibot 27 avril 2007 à 00:50 (UTC) ::Haha! Ce fut la première chose que j'ai fais lorsque le wikia fut créé de cacher ce message et là j'ai paniqué un tout petit peu mais Sparkla m'a expliqué qu'il suffit par exemple de supprimer le cookie de wikia ou qu'un admin change le numéro de la notice (affectant tout le monde dans ce dernier cas). Mais si c'est simplement pour revoir le message, suffit d'aller avec un autre navigateur ou un autre ordinateur. ::Pour la demande de mettre "sauf wiki officiel", je ne crois malheureusement que ce ne serait pas une bonne chose. Premièrement, même si ce dernier est en GFDL, rien ne permet une copie direct, surtout qu'il est en anglais, mais même avec un wiki officiel en français, il faut toujours citer, spécifier la source. ::Que ce soit décourageant est très bien. Que tous les kévins aillent ainsi sur gwiki.fr, ici, ce n'est pas un terrain de jeu... Mais je comprends que tu souhaiterais attirer plus de gens. Moi aussi mais pas n'importe qui qui fera n'importe quoi. Je veux pas du jour au landemain des dizaines de pages copiées de sources non compatibles. Ce qu'il nous faut avant tout, ce sont des gens comme toi, Jaxom, Alkinor et moi. Des gens que l'on pourra faire administrateurs (ou le niveau inférieur), afin qu'ils aident à surveiller ce que les autres utilisateurs font. En fait, peut-être de simples modérateurs qui ne contriburaient pas nécessairement beaucoup aux articles. ::Mais, pour "alléger" la notice du site, il y a plusieurs possibilités. Que ce soit de mettre un lien vers une page d'explications (comme il y avait au début)... Peut-être une page dans la section Aide:. ::Dans le moment je ne suis plus trop sur ce wiki, ni même en jeu. Il y a l'un de nos 3 ordinateurs dont le disque dur a décidé il y a quelques jours que c'était son heure. Quelques données ont été perdues, même des trucs irrécupérables (dessins et images 3D de Rodes55, mon ami et coloc) mais le point le plus important est que nous venons de racheter un disque et je dois maintenant le réinstaller. Heureusement que les vacances de mon ami tirent à leur fin. ::Bref, comme Jaxom me l'a déjà dit; assez de bla bla. ^^ — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 27 avril 2007 à 06:07 (UTC) :::Oui MAIS il faut quand même plus de monde : c'est le but et le principe d'un wiki et ca nous allègerai un peu la tache à nous qui cherchons à remplir le contenu. Compte tenu du volume d'info à mettre et puique que nous ne sommes finallement que 3~4 (malgrès quelques inscriptions sans trop de suite), nous ne pouvons pas tout simplement pas tout faire avec un si petit nombre (et je ne parle pas de faire "maintenant/tout de suite" mais de faire "tout court" (c-a-d dans les mois/années qui viennent si nos envies/centres d'interret ne changent pas d'ici là et sauf accident de parcourt/empèchement personnel/sentimental/familial/professionnel)). Nous connaissons certains points du jeu par notre partique mais à nous tous nous ne couvrons pas tous les aspects de GW. Même avec de la bonne volonté et même en se forcant à tester des types/parties du jeu que nous ne ferions pas en temps normal, et en utilisant une bonne partie de notre temps libre, nous ne sommes tout simplement pas assez nombreux... :::Ensuite, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de dénigrer systématiquement gwiki.fr. Moi je vois ca comme un autre projet, dans lequel ils se sont probablement investit tout autant, bien que d'une différente manière, que nous dans celui-ci (ou dans le précédent) et qui a eut la chance de ne pas avoir les grosse bourdes qu'on a eut. Donc c'est tout à leur honneur et que le meilleur gagne (ou tout simplement, plus il y a d'aide en francais pour les gens qui en cherchent sur GW, mieux c'est). Jaxom 27 avril 2007 à 06:28 (UTC) ::::Lol, je rejoint Jaxom sur les deux points : il nous faut plus de monde : la base de données de guild wars est énorme, mais oui ça serai peut être bien de remplire un peu les liens rouges qui peuvent l'être avant de faire de la pub (professions, liens de la page d'accueuil...) histoire de pas faire trop tache. Pour GWiki.fr ok ils ont abusé de créer un second wiki alors qu'il y en avai déjà un mais à cet époque je connaissai aussi Guild Wars Wiki et il avai pas l'air en forme (je croyai même qu'il était mort à cause des bugs sur l'ancien serveur, bon je connaissai pas la page "modification récentes" aussi) donc... Perso je n'aime pas trop le système de GWiki qui fait ressembler le site à une base de données pas trop pratique pour la navigation mais c'est un point de vue personnel et je respecte leurs choix. Il est vraiement dommage que nos liscences ne soient pas compatibles. J'espère vraiement qu'on va pouvoir recruter encore quelques personnes motivés ça nous aiderai beaucoup. Sinon rien à voir, c'est un petit truc que j'ai envi de dire depuis longtemps mais est-ce qu'on pourrai essayer de ne pas trop compliquer les modèles? C'est bien d'avoir beaucoup d'informations mais elles peuvent être ajoutées en bas de la page. Les modèles qui on énormément de lignes ça donne envi de tout remplire mais ça prend beaucoup de temps et c'est un peu décourageant quand on avai envi d'en faire plusieurs.--Ttibot 27 avril 2007 à 11:40 (UTC) ::Lol. C'est pas moi qui a commencé à modèliser des choses qui n'auraient pas dû l'être... ::En ce qui concerne gwiki; ils n'ont même jamais essayé de nous contacter (c'était pourtant facile de voir que nous étions toujours là par les modifications récentes) et ont monté leur truc "en secret" et pris notre place sur wikipédia. C'est plus ou moins tout ce que j'ai contre eux, si on exclu leurs méthodes... ::Je ne crois pas que j'ai besoin de taire mon opinion là dessus car c'est presque la seule raison pourquoi ce wikia a été ouvert. ::Pour ce qui est de "on ne peut pas tout faire", je pensais évidemment comme vous. C'est d'ailleurs le principe même du wiki. Mais, si je continuais à traduire les pages d'aide de Wikia Central, vous verriez qu'il y en a une qui dit que dans les premiers mois, années, il ne faut pas se surprendre si on a à créer 90% du contenu avant d'attirer. Les gens sont paresseux et ne veulent pas travailler à un projet où il y a trop à faire. Je crains aussi qu'ils doivent avoir confiance dans le projet. Que ce projet ne risque pas de disparaître. Ils ne veulent pas travailler pour rien. Ensuite, c'est évident que s'il y a trop à apprendre avant de pouvoir contribuer, cela les rebutent encore plus. Paresseux. ::Notez que je le suis moi-même. C'est pourquoi j'ai mis un lien en haut du site mais que je n'ai pas démarré la page ou il pointe. Il faudrait retrouver certaines des premières contributions faites sur ce wiki. Spécifiquement un texte qui parlaient des sources autorisées. Copier le texte puis développer le sujet. ::Mais je ne peux malheureusement pas faire ça là, maintenant. A+ — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 27 avril 2007 à 13:47 (UTC) :::Hum... tu n'a sans doute pas tord pour le contenu. Je ne sais pas comment on pourra recruter un ou deux cotributeurs majeurs de plus pourtant ça serai vraiement bien. Il y a un certain plaisir à éditer sur un wiki aussi je dirai, ça peut compter. Perso j'avoue que je ne joue plus beaucoup à GW, ça à pris le dessus. Bon allé dodo, je suis réquisitionné tout le WE pour un tournage... En pleins partiels on a pas idée...--Ttibot 28 avril 2007 à 00:20 (UTC) ::Je ne crois pas avoir ni tord ni raison mais je suis allé sur le wiki officiel aujourd'hui avec espoir de recevoir un peu d'aide conernant mon bug (voir plus bas) et quelqun a effectivement modifié ma page de discussion par après. Seulement, ce n'était qu'un français qui venait me dire qu'on a pas besoin d'un wiki français; qu'il faut apprendre l'anglais. ::Comment faire ? Comment trouver des gens qui trouveraient amusant de nous aider quand ils le peuvent ? Faut-il modifier la page Guild Wars de Wikipédia ? En tout cas, je ne le ferai pas. J'ai pas envie d'être banni. On est déjà bien haut dans la liste des résultats de Google, que faut-il de plus ? ::Selon moi (et mon coloc), ce sont les français qui ont un problème. Enfin, je suis certain que beaucoup de québécois n'ont pas une meilleure opinion... Apparemment, il est déjà reconnu par tous que ce projet est futile. Alors personne ne s'opposera à ce raisonnement. Sauf nous. — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 29 avril 2007 à 03:55 (UTC) :::Perso j'ai l'impression que beaucoup de monde trouve ça bien sans vraiement avoir envi de s'y mettre. C'est parfaitement normal finalement, avant de commencer là dedans il faut avoir envi : "choper le virus" en contribuant sur un gros wiki genre un site anglais où on poste par ce qu'on sait que ça sera regardé puis avoir envi de se mettre dans un projet où on aura plus de chance de pouvoir faire des choses intéressante. Ce genre de profil ne se trouve pas facilement. Quand on aura complété plus de liens rouges et quand le site sera devenu un centre de documentation intérrésant (ne serai-ce que par une seulle de ses sections) on verra apparaître des contributeurs d'un second type : les occasionnels. Ceux qui se sont inscrits pour poster des builds ou une page qu'ils avaient envi de faire puis qui visitent le site de temps en temps pour choper une info ou deux dont ils ont besoin, qui paufinnent leur page perso, etc... On en est pas loin je pense. Quand on aura autant de contenu que guild wars france (on en a autant en fait mais parcequ'on à des sections qu'ils ont pas, non par ce que nos sections sont complètes) et qu'on ne verra plus ces liens rouges sur la page d'accueuil on pourra espérer réunire une petite communauté de joueurs.--Ttibot 29 avril 2007 à 20:22 (UTC) Bug! Comme vous pouvez le voir ici : Forum:Bug!, je suis présentement aux prises avec un bug qui ne semble survenir que sur mon ordinateur à moi (le portable ne rencontre pas ce bug et je vais vérifier sur l'ordi du coloc quand il sera libre). Ce bug m'empêche d'aller en jeu même simplement pour vérifer des infos à mettre ici ou faire des captures. Quoique présentement, j'ai un peu plus envie d'ammasser des petits gâteaux... — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 28 avril 2007 à 21:45 (UTC) Quêtes J'ai 104 fichiers JPG de captures d'écran où on peut lire le texte de journal de différentes quêtes. Ça en fait. Et c'est même pas le cinquième de la totalité je crois. — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 30 avril 2007 à 08:54 (UTC) wii je teste le navigateur de la console wii que je viens d'acquérir aujourd'hui. c'est pas évident... évidemment je suis pas loggué; c'est moi Tulip. foutu clavier azerty ! :Bon bah, la Wii on en fait quand même vite le tour... — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 3 juillet 2007 à 13:00 (UTC) Salut D'accord pas de probleme mais je ne m'y connais pas trop en informatique ( comment mettre lien vers une autre page par exemple ) et j'ai quelquefois besoin d'aide pour la traduction ( nottement les nom des skills ) cela dit je pale assez bien anglais et comme y'a encore pas mal de truc a remplir je pense pouvoir aider tout en apprenant . Et au faut ne pourrait on pas changer le logo en haut a gauche je le trouve pas genial . PS je n'ai pas joué depuis deux ans alors désolé si je confonds kits et nécessaire mais je pense m'y remettre d'ici 1 moi en attendant je vous aide un peu . voila voila ! ::Voir ici : Guild_Wars_Wikia:Logo — TuζipVõrζąx Discuter 11 août 2007 à 19:44 (UTC) GWEN ! C'est épouvantable ! Depuis que je l'ai acquis vendredi après-midi (-5GMT), je me suis rendu à L'Oeil du Nord avec un perso et je n'ai plus du tout avancé. Chaque fois que je vais en jeu je vois des choses qui me fait revenir ici sur notre wiki. La dernière chose en date étant ceci : http://img372.imageshack.us/img372/1248/01092007231624ts6.jpg Agent de couverture de magazine ? — TuζipVõrζąx Discuter 2 septembre 2007 à 03:20 (UTC) :Bon, après une longue marche, je suis arrivé dans la Grotte sombre ou quelque chose comme ça. — TuζipVõrζąx Discuter 2 septembre 2007 à 15:08 (UTC) GWW:SIGN Voilà encore une raison pourquoi je déteste le wiki officiel : http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User_talk:TulipVorlax#GWW:SIGN — TuζipVõrζąx Discuter 2 septembre 2007 à 15:06 (UTC) :Ouch! Ca craque un peu là bas quand même.--Ttibot 11 novembre 2007 à 15:02 (UTC) Salut! Salut Tulip. Dis est-ce que tu pourrai me donner un petit coup de main? j'essaie d'implémenter ça : Modèle:Dérouleur sur http://fr.design.wikia.com. J'ai implémenté le mmodèle et la syntaxe dans common.js mais apparement ça suffit pas. De manière générale je ne sais pas implémenter tout ce qui se rapporte à class="nom_classe" dans les tableaux. Est-ce que tu pourrai m'expliquer la démarche à suivre? Si tu a des idées pour amméliorer la page d'accueil n'hésite pas au passage. Merci. --Ttibot 11 novembre 2007 à 15:02 (UTC) :Il y a en effet quelque chose à mettre dans Common.css. — TulipVorlax 11 novembre 2007 à 22:24 (UTC) ::Oui je l'ai mis aussi, en fait j'ai finis par copier le common.css et common.js d'ici mais rien à faire...--Ttibot 12 novembre 2007 à 00:19 (UTC) ::Ah ok, tu es en quartz... Ils n'utilisent pas la feuille common... Suite là-bas... — TulipVorlax 12 novembre 2007 à 00:41 (UTC) Boujour TulipVorlax, je suis venu faire un petit tour ici, et j'ai remarquer que sur la page des galerie d'image l'inputbox qui permettai de rechercher une image a également disparut, sur certain wiki elle n'a pas disparut, c'était trés pratique pour rechercher une image quand on ne connaissait pas le nom anglais en particulier car on pouvait rien qu'en rentrant l'extension par exemple GIF obtenir une gallerie d'image et choisir voir de quoi il s'agissait, hors maintenant y compris sur wikipedia et commons on ne peut plus pratiquer ainsi, on obtient une liste d'image mais en format texte alors le nom ne voulant pas forcement dire quelque chose, on tatonne beaucoup, voir ça m'es arriver sur commons de ne plus du tout retrouver une image que j'y avais mise moi même je me suis trouver obliger de la réinserer Alors pour en finir de l'objet de ce message je me demandais si il n'y avait pas moyen en tant qu'administrateur dans un wiki de rétablir cette fenêtre de recherche d'image en haut de la page Salutation et bien a vous Wikisoft* @@@-fr 22 février 2008 à 09:48 (UTC) :Cela est surement possible mais à vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Je ne me souviens même pas si elle a déjà été presente ici mais je crois que oui. Le haut de la page semble vide maintenant... :Cela m'aiderais que vous me donniez un lien à un wiki où elle toujours présente. De préférence un wiki sur Wikia. — TulipVorlax 22 février 2008 à 12:02 (UTC) I want to be a Bot Salut ! Je viens de regarder http://fr.guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3AListusers&username=&group=bot&limit=50 et apparemment mon compte Utilisateur:AlkiBot n'est toujours pas activé en tant que Bot. Je suis en train d'essayer de le refaire fonctionner et apparemment il y faudrait être utilisateur Bot pour s'en servir maintenant... N'avais-tu pas fait la demande ? Je ne me souviens plus bien où ça en était resté... Ayant fini de générer quasi tous les créatures de Prophecies, j'aurais bien besoin de ce mode d'upload automatique, sinon je n'en aurais jamais fini ! Alkinor 17 mars 2008 à 12:56 (UTC) :Non, c'était resté sans suite... Ce sera fait. ;-) — TulipVorlax 17 mars 2008 à 13:10 (UTC) ::En passant, Autowikibrowser fonctionne sur wikia et ce logiciel est vraiment mieux que le script python. — TulipVorlax 17 mars 2008 à 13:14 (UTC) Annonces Wikia Est-il normal que wikia poste toujours ses annonces sur ma page de discussion ? Jaxom 5 mai 2008 à 21:43 (UTC) :Oui. Je ne suis pas certain quel groupe ils utilisent mais il ne postent pas vraiment sur ta page à toi. :Tu connais Mediawiki:Sitenotice ? Ils ont implémenté une « notice » similaire qui s'affiche sur les pages des administrateurs des différents wiki. Demande à Alkinor s'il les voient aussi. :S'il ne les voient pas, bien Wikia envois ça aux bureaucrates. Faut pas le prendre mal, mon ami, ainsi tu es averti des choses importantes qui se passent. Tu ne trouves pas ? :Et lorsque tu reçois ce genre de message, tu devrais modifier Mediawiki:Sitenotice en conséquence. Si Alkinor voit ces messages, lui aussi pourrait modifier le Sitenotice. Vous êtes tous administrateurs... — TulipVorlax 6 mai 2008 à 01:39 (UTC) Top 50 Hello TulipVorlax. I just wanted to let you know that Guild Wars Wikia is doing really well. It was one of the top 50 non-English wikis at Wikia based on pageviews last week. If there's anything I can do to help you keep growing, just let me know. The other French wikis in the top 50 were Routes, World of Warcraft, dÉsencyclopédie, and Dofus. Angela (talk) 13 mai 2008 à 23:27 (UTC) :Yes, we are already aware. But we wonder how this could be. We are only 5 or less contributing users. Some comes by posting comment anonymously saying "i'll comme back when the site will be finished". -.-' "Why dont you help us instead" was more or less my response. :I did not do any publicity, i leaved that to the others users because when i've done some, i couldn't take the comments i was getting back... But i already telled you that. :Do you think we should make something special for being in the top 50 ? Stating it on the main page maybe ? :But maybe it isn't a very big deal because if i remember, even my 3d wikia is in the top 50... Poor little one, i have trouble finding the time or the inspiration to work on the 3d wikia, but i'm sure it will come back. — TulipVorlax 14 mai 2008 à 01:30 (UTC) ::It is surprising you have so few editors when you have so many readers! It might be due to links here from the English version which is very popular. Perhaps you need to convince those readers to join. As you know, you can leave a message for unregistered users only by editing MediaWiki:Anonnotice. Perhaps that message could be changed to suggest some things that people can edit. If you give them ideas, it might help them get started. ::It's up to you whether you want to say on the home page that this is one of the top non-english wikis. I just looked more in detail at your stats and this wiki is actually the second most popular French wiki have. Perhaps you could say on the home page "help us become number 1" (dÉsencyclopédie is currently number 1). ::I could help you get more people here by adding a spotlight to the English version which is shown only to users in France. Could you make this size with the words "Wikia Spotlight" in French to promote this wiki? Or do you know any other users here who could do that? ::It's best to reply on my talk page in case I forget to check back here. Angela (talk) 17 mai 2008 à 01:49 (UTC) :::Please note that the EN Guild Wars wikia (was gw.gamewikis.org) does not link to us. We have made some efforts to automatize i18n links to other wikis from most of our models but they are yet to even manually put a link to one of the non-english Guild Wars wikia in one of their articles... Jaxom 26 mai 2008 à 04:11 (UTC) ::« Wikia projecteur » might be ok, or anything that means this wiki is being highlighted or promoted. It just needs to be a short text on an image to tell people that the advert is for a French wiki. Angela (talk) 25 mai 2008 à 13:27 (UTC) Modèle ébauche Je constate des soucis avec le modèle ébauche sur certaines pages (j'ai Firefox, des fois qu'il y ait pas ce problème sous IE), exemple : Quête. Le point d'exclamation vert se retrouve n'importe où... Comme c'est toi qui l'a changé la dernière fois (et que je ne sais pas trop ce que tu as changé ;-)), je voulais te demander si tu avais bien vu le problème ? Alkinor 27 juin 2008 à 08:49 (UTC) :Non, je ne vérifie pas systématiquement avec Firefox, surtout que les pages prennent un bon moment à être mises à jour. Sur IE7, aucun problème. :Les modifications du modèle ont été faites pour accomoder la nouvelle mise en page des publicités insérées par Wikia à l'intérieur de l'article. Évidemment, je vais devoir trouver la solution. :Selon ceci http://fr.guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mod%C3%A8le%3A%C3%89bauche&diff=49552&oldid=48763, seulement trois petites choses ont été changées. La largeur à 400 px au lieu de 60%. La boîte n'est plus centrée. Et elle n'insère plus le modèle (mais j'ai mis un br). :Cela a été fait afin que nos pages affichent la publicité carrée en haut à droite des articles plutôt que la longue banière tout en haut. Le problème peut venir de Wikia. Ce peut être dû à leur façon de faire les choses. Il me faudra vérifier la validité du code de la page. :Il pourrait aussi être possible de « reprogrammer » le modèle ébauche afin que le gros ! vert ne soit plus flottant.... — TulipVorlax 27 juin 2008 à 15:13 (UTC) :Le problème a disparut dans Firefox une fois que je me suis connecté à mon compte Wikia. J'ai aussi remarqué qu'ils ajoutent une section de publicité au bas de l'article pour les anonymes. Va falloir que j'en parle avec les gens de Wikia... — TulipVorlax 27 juin 2008 à 15:22 (UTC) ::Oui, c'est assez pourri leurs pubs. Il n'est pas rare que j'aie un "> \n');}if(plugin){document.write();document.write(' ');document.write(' ');document.write(' ');document.write(' ');}else{document.write();}" avec un gros carré vert :-/. Alkinor 27 juin 2008 à 19:37 (UTC) :::Est-ce que tu utilises une sorte de plugin de Firefox pour bloquer des publicités ? Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui fait afficher leur code plutôt que ce que ce serait supposer d'afficher mais ils parlaient beaucoup de trucs de blocage de publicités sur le wikia central. :::Si tu peux, il faudrait que tu leur rapporte ce bug, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il a déjà été signalé. Je peux aider si tu ne sais pas où aller ou si ton anglais n'est pas assez bon. Mais une image devrait suffire... — TulipVorlax 27 juin 2008 à 20:13 (UTC) ... Je sais même pas pourquoi je continue à prendre des captures d'écran... — TulipVorlax 25 août 2008 à 05:23 (UTC) Visitez... ...http://fr.wikia.com pour regarder le nouveau wiki central en français. Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 28 octobre 2008 à 15:24 (UTC) :Cela semble intéressant, je ne peux pas tout regarder maintenant mais je vais y retourner souvent c'est certain. Je crois que je vais tout de même conserver mon bouton de la barre Google qui pointe sur la page Acceuil du Wikia central (à moins que je puisse le faire pointer directement sur le forum). Je vais dès à présent ajouter un bouton à ma barre pour le nouveau wiki. C'est bien plate que depuis une mise à jour de Wikia il y a quelques mois, tous les bouton ajoutés de cette façon portent la même icône (le W jaune), c'est pourquoi j'héberge des fichier XML sur mon site pour offrir aux gens des boutons avec la bonne icône... :Bref, merci pour l'information. — TulipVorlax 28 octobre 2008 à 15:59 (UTC) ::Ben... comme j'ai comris, oui ^^ et l'autre affaire: oui, ke le change. Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 28 octobre 2008 à 16:09 (UTC) :::Ah ! Lol ! Vous êtes rapide, j'ai ajouté un exemple... — TulipVorlax 28 octobre 2008 à 16:11 (UTC) ::::C'est un peux difficile pour moi, je ne parle pas le français comme ma langue maternelle. Le signature, je sais, comment de modifier, mais merci alors. Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 28 octobre 2008 à 16:13 (UTC) :::::Oh bah c'est pas grave, au début moi non plus je ne savais pas que les noms anglais des espaces de noms passaient partout. — TulipVorlax 28 octobre 2008 à 16:15 (UTC) Salut et merci ^^ Salut à toi, merci pour ces quelques mots de bienvenue. Justement je rencontre un problème. j'ai voulu mettre à jour les images des armures de mon envoûteur mais celles-ci restent bloquées sur les anciennes. c'est quelque peu problématiques mais pas vitale ^^. Sinon super travail de l'équipe. Même si le site n'est pas complet c'est déjà un énorme boulot d'abattu. kefiel@orange.fr 4 décembre 2008 à 11:39 (UTC) Question with Guildwars Do you have here for example some horrifing characters or top items or whatever? :) I don't know it, but you surly know a lot about the subject. For new Mainpage, see w:fr:accueil/temp. I thought about 5 facts. 5 interessting facts, I'm going to collect facts all arround the biggest French wikis :) This wiki is in this part! Look also at w:fr:thème:jeux. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 12 janvier 2009 à 18:31 (UTC) :The user who know this game more than any of us here is . But, i'm not sure of what you want. It seems french is not the only language with wich you have difficulties. Maybe if you give a link to a page wich show thoses facts about another wiki. — TulipVorlax 12 janvier 2009 à 20:06 (UTC) ::Oh, you just want to copy what they do on Wikia's main page. By the way, we have robots too. — TulipVorlax 12 janvier 2009 à 20:11 (UTC) :::Ah, you replied here, I wonder why I don't get a message :) I will ask him, thanks for the information. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 15 janvier 2009 à 21:41 (UTC) Puces Tulip, il semble y avoir des problèmes de décalage avec les puces *, **, *** un peu partout. Par exemple sur la page des tonique chez moi sur IE 7.0, dans le tableau, la liste d'obtention du 1er tonique, la puce qui devrait se trouver au niveau du mot "Hivernel", se trouve légèrement endessous de "Présent d'Hivernel". En fait elle n'est même pas aligée avec la puce de ce mot. Tu pourrais voir s'il est prossible de corriger le problème ? Merci. Jaxom 18 janvier 2009 à 03:33 (UTC) :Je ne sais pas si ce n'est pas lié à ceci : http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Number_Lists :Tu permets qu'on attende un peu ? — TulipVorlax 18 janvier 2009 à 07:01 (UTC) ::De plus, en CSS il n'existe rien pour changer l'alignement vertical des puces. — TulipVorlax 18 janvier 2009 à 07:19 (UTC) Salut ! Bonjour, Un petit coucou et puis je voulais te demander ton avis sur le wiki sur lequel je bosse actuellement Je ne veux pas que l'adresse de traine sur internet car nous avons des phases de com à respecter mais si tu veux tu peux m'écrire à ttibotatgmail.com et je t'envoie le lien. Merci! --Ttibot 19 janvier 2009 à 03:58 (UTC) :« des phases de com » ? :Bon, si ça te fais plaisir. ;-) — TulipVorlax 19 janvier 2009 à 09:20 (UTC) Gaming Footer J'ai ajouté le truc à l'accueil. S'il y a des questions, merci de demander à ma page de discussion :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 19 janvier 2009 à 15:42 (UTC) :Oui, c'est vrai. Mais regarde, tu peux essayer changer le truc w:template:Wikia_Gaming_Footer/fr. En Wikia/de on a le même modèle (excepté les liens vers des wikis). Tu peux essayer les fonctions parser (j'espère qu'ils vont aller) et l'affaire avec magin-right aussi. Baucoup de succès, il faut encore donner moi les informations de Guildwars (tu as vu cette page, tu L#as même écrit). Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 19 janvier 2009 à 17:50 (UTC) ::Ok, but with the facts now? Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 20 janvier 2009 à 11:49 (UTC) :::Merci pour les informations, j'ai compris que Guild Wars n'a pas les informations que j'espère ;) mais j'ai ajoute deux informations (vois la page w:fr:Accueil/temp, ces catégories ne sont pas les je vais utiliser ;). Encore une fois merci pour ton temps :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 21 janvier 2009 à 15:16 (UTC) ::::Oh it's nothing, i have more time than most people... — TulipVorlax 21 janvier 2009 à 17:48 (UTC) New edit window Hi TulipVorlax -- I saw your post on Central about the new edit window. We can turn the feature off for an individual wiki, so if you don't like it, let me know, and I'd be happy to turn it off for Fr.guildwars. -- Danny (talk) 20 janvier 2009 à 07:18 (UTC) merci de t'intéresser à nous Je dois te dire que je suis hors de moi. C'est quoi ces méthodes de facho et ces menaces? Je vais prévenir wikia gnagnagna...Vous n'avez pas droit gnagnagna.. Tu te prends pour qui? De quoi je me mêle? Qu'est ce que tu viens nous prendre la tête? On t'a demandé quelque chose? Occupe toi donc de ton wiki au lieu de nous faire perdre notre temps. Lors de la création nous avons expliqué, et en anglais, cher Monsieur, aux admins de wikia, le but et la forme de notre projet. Il n'y a donc pas tromperie sur la marchandise. Et il n'y a pas eu non plus de veto posé par l'instance suprème. Nous avons également eu l'occasion de les contacter après, et nous n'avons jamais eu de remarques. Tu as peur de quoi? Qu'on soit meilleurs que toi? Si tu crois qu'on travaille pour faire de la compétition, alors tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil. On a bien mieux à faire. Alors merci de nous laisser vivre en paix. --Khalid Aergolien 22 mars 2009 à 21:34 (UTC) J'ai oublié un truc: nous aussi on va contacter Wikia. :Vous n'y êtes pas du tout. :Le « staff » qui a créé votre wiki n'aurait pas dû car : :*Wikia ne fait pas de wikis en double et envois normalement les gens qui font une demande sur le wiki existant. :*Wikia ne fait pas de wikis « privés ». :Dire que les autres seront bienvenus selon certaines conditions n'est pas un argument valable pour enfreindre la seconde règle. — TulipVorlax 23 mars 2009 à 00:56 (UTC) Welcomes Hello. The are now working here. I've also replied on w:Forum:Welcome Template about getting the tool enabled on all wikis. Please let me know if you notice any problems with it. Angela (talk) 20 avril 2009 à 21:09 (UTC) Nouveaux utilisateurs Hum, Tulip, il faudrait peut-être voir ce qui se trame derrière toutes ces créations de comptes utilisateurs chaque jour, non ? Cela te semble-t-il normal qu'autant de comptes soient créés par des personnes qui ne font rien ? Serait-ce la même addresse IP ou une forme d'attaque ? Jaxom 3 mai 2009 à 20:21 (UTC) :Non, non, et non. :C'est depuis qu'on est passés à la version 1.14 de Mediawiki que cette fonctionalité a été ajoutée partout sur Wikia. :J'ai pourtant démarré cette dicussion là : Forum:Mise à jour du logiciel MediaWiki !, mais cela est presque passé inaperçu... :Si tu veux un peu plus d'information, voir aussi là : w:Forum:MediaWiki_1.14_upgrade#.22User_creation_log.22 (en anglais). :En résumé, on a demandé à ce que l'outil d'accueil automatique de Wikia souhaite aussi la bienvenue à ces personnes mais Wikia (Uberfuzzy et Kickburn) disent que ce serait stupide puisqu'une personne peut créer son compte n'importe où sur Wikia pour ensuite participer à un autre wiki. — TulipVorlax 3 mai 2009 à 22:37 (UTC) ::Ah et j'oubliais; avant, la situation était la même excepté que le logiciel ne le nous disait simplement pas qu'une personna avait créé un compte. ::Il faut aussi comprendre que la langue de ces personnes n'est pas nécessairement le français. — TulipVorlax 3 mai 2009 à 22:41 (UTC) Publicité ? Tu vas me dire que c'est probablement normal suite à une décision ou un changement quelconque de Wikia, mais alors que j'étais sur la page des miniatures je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait de la publicité Google de part et d'autre de la grande table (qu'il faudrait que je songe probablement à scinder et réordonner comme les collections du Panthéon un de ces 4). Jaxom 7 juin 2009 à 20:24 (UTC) :Snif encore une perte de cookie lors de l'édition... Jaxom 7 juin 2009 à 20:24 (UTC) ::Oui et non. Ça donne envie de déménager, hein. ::Les articles longs auront des publicités à l'intérieur. ::Ce qui est le plus étrange c'est qu'on est pas supposés en avoir pentoute (du tout) sur les wiki en français (en fait, sur les wiki d'autres langues que l'anglais). Je vais que je vais leur en faire le commentaire sur le central... ::Voir aussi w:Forum:Advertising Overload, w:Forum:Pop-up or floating ads, et w:Forum:Ad blocking middle of Main Page. ::De plus, il est possible de ne pas voir ces publicités en décochant une case dans les préférences (mais en tant qu'admin, je préfère tout voir). — TulipVorlax 7 juin 2009 à 23:45 (UTC) Modèles invisibles J'ai quelques problèmes dernièrement avec les modèles non-implémentés qui n'apparaissent pas dans les articles qui y font référence ce qui est plutot génant car : #on ne peut pas cliquer dessus pour les créer . #même une fois créés, ces modèles n'apparaissent pas instantanément... à moins d'éditer la page (et encore pas toujours) ou de rafraichir le cache (là encore pas toujours). Des problèmes de cache et/ou une nouvelle "fonctionnalité" (pas très intelligente) de wikia ? Jaxom 21 juin 2009 à 06:05 (UTC) :Je n'en ai malheureusement pas fait l'expérience. Si je comprends bien, parfois, le lien rouge à un modèle inexistant ne s'affiche pas en affichant la page ? Donc, c'est comme si la page n'avait pas été mise à jour après ta dernière modification ? Si c'est le cas, c'est effectivement une lenteur de cache, et comme il y en a deux (sur le serveur et sur notre ordinateur) ce n'est pas simple à gérer. :Lorsque j'ai un problême de cache sur une page, je vais à la fin de la barre d'adresse et tape « ?action=purge » et ce même si l'adresse de la page ne contient pas index.php. — TulipVorlax 21 juin 2009 à 06:11 (UTC) ::Non ca le fait également avec des pages pre-existantes ; voir ours noir par exemple, il manque le lien vers le modèle de sa seconde compétence. Jaxom 21 juin 2009 à 06:14 (UTC) :::Cela doit être dû au nouveau parseur, mais ce n'est pas un changement récent. L'utilisation du modèle Compétence m pour une compétence qui n'existe pas produit ce résultat. Je crois que j'ai une idée... — TulipVorlax 21 juin 2009 à 06:19 (UTC) :::Bon je viens de tester mon idée et ça ne sert à rien. Si la page du modèle de la compétence n'existe pas, n'appelle même pas le modèle Compétence m. — TulipVorlax 21 juin 2009 à 06:27 (UTC) ::::C'est quelques chose que tu avais fait toi ? Parce que ça arrive aussi quand avec d'autres modèles que ceux des compétences (ex: la page iguane ne m'affiche pas le lien vers le modèle modèle:iguane). Cacher les liens inexistant est une mauvaise idée à la base, ça empêche les gens de créer les articles ou modèles qui manquent justement. Jaxom 22 juin 2009 à 07:08 (UTC) :::::Non, ce que j'ai dis, c'est que c'était probablement dû au nouveau parseur de la dernière mise à jour du logiciel il y a quelques semaines/mois. Mais là j'en suis moins sûr. :::::Ce que j'ai fais dans compétence m, je l'ai défais lorsque j'ai vu que c'était inutile, c'était un if exist qui faisait un lien si ça n'existe pas. C'est là que j'ai compris que le modèle n'était jamais appellé. :::::Je crois que je vais devoir en parler avec Wikia... — TulipVorlax 22 juin 2009 à 15:20 (UTC) Blocked user Hi, I've had an email from a rather confused user... it seems that he accidentally blanked an article, in the belief that it would only affect him. He seems sincere and is very apologetic, so maybe an unblock will be possible? I don't think that he will be editing again anyway, but he is worried the block will affect the usual user of the computer he was on. I'll let him know I've contacted you about it, and leave it with you to decide :) Thanks -- sannse (talk) 24 juin 2009 à 19:11 (UTC) :Oh i see... It has taken "him" two "try" to blank the section but i gess i can unblock and see what happen. :Maybe i should leave them message more often but this was the first to complain. — TulipVorlax 24 juin 2009 à 20:20 (UTC) ::Not a complaint at all, he was very polite and apologetic :) I think he just didn't know how to contact the right person about it. Thanks for looking into it -- sannse (talk) 29 juin 2009 à 09:23 (UTC) Couleur & CSS STP : pourrais-tu regarder pourquoi deux liens (un en vert le lien vers la Canne du Voyageur et un en rouge celui vers les Sucettes rouges) ne sont pas de la bonne couleur ici Cadeau du Voyageur. Et également pourrais-tu créer le style qui va bien pour ce modèle : Modèle:Texte bleu. Merci Jaxom 22 juillet 2009 à 07:23 (UTC) :Ah oui et n'oublie pas que j'ai l'épée vampirique et que Black à la figurine de Gwen si ça peut te permettre d'extraire les icones. Jaxom 22 juillet 2009 à 07:25 (UTC) Response See: Discussion MediaWiki:Widgetwikipage --najevi 19 août 2009 à 10:35 (UTC) Armure Héros LEs armure Héros sont prises sur un site mais pas un wiki concurrent Donc en fait pour que les images soient recevable, ils vont qu'on screen nous même et pas copier d'un autre site, si c'est ça je vais m'employer de le faire en screenant. par contre certaine de mes photos qui était pris sur un autre wiki font parti du site guild wars. car cet aprem je les ai vus. mais si tu me dit de plus copier les images des autre et que de screener, j'arrêterais alors :Est-ce que tu connais GuildWiki ? Il y a beaucoup d'images sur ce wiki anglophone et pourtant on ne copie aucune d'elles ici. :D'une part, trop d'entres elles présente un texte en anglais mais d'autre part le wiki est sous une licence incompatible avec nous. OK, pour les images, que ce soit ici ou là-bas, c'est à Anet qu'appartient tout copyright. Toutefois, on peut se demander si l'utilisateur ayant pris la capture d'écran ne possède pas un certain copyright sur le fichier. Cela peut sembler confus mais même si l'utilisateur aurait un copyright sur le fichier Anet conserve ses droits sur l'image dans le fichier. C'est comme pour les captures d'écran du site de GuildWiki, il y a deux cas possible. Capture du site contenant des captures du jeu et capture du site sans capture du jeu. :Toute image affichée sur le site officiel Guild Wars est aussi sujette aux copyrights. Seule les images mise à disposition par Anet dans des fichiers ZIP sur cette page : http://fr.guildwars.com/community/article/fansite_kit/ sont utilisables tant qu'on utilise la boîte de licence apropriée lorsqu'on la téléverse sur le wiki. — TulipVorlax 27 août 2009 à 01:22 (UTC) Images Cette image va être supprimé car j'ai pris sur le wiki anglais au lieu d'un screen? Pourtant quand on prend un screen du jeu c'est bien la propriété de arena? Merci de me répondre :) Quêtes Zaishen Bonjour je voulais savoir comment tu fais pour prévoir quelles zaishen quêtes vont arrivées? :Bah, c'est qui fait ça et je vois que tu lui a déjà demandé et qu'il a répondu. — TulipVorlax octobre 28, 2009 à 18:00 (UTC) Journaux de Regina et Linsey Salut! Juste pour info, je voulais t'informer que je maintiens une traduction des journaux wiki de Regina et Linsey: http://fr.guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/Utilisateur:Fril_Estelin Jaxom m'a déjà orienté mais n'hésites surtout pas à m'indiquer si je peux faire autrechose, ou quelquechose autrement. Fril Estelin novembre 03, 2009 à 12:15 (UTC) Question Bonjour, je viens de commencer à jouer à guildwars et de me joindre à votre Wikia. Peut-etre y avait-il déjà une section question, mais je n'en ai pas vu, s'il y en avait une, rediriez moi svp. Voici ma question, en fait elle est toute simple, je veux seulement savoir comment consulter l'état de mes point de lancier du soleil dans nightfall. Merci ! :Oui, la touche H. :Et le forum. :— TulipVorlax What's Hot Wikia spotligths Bonjour Tulip, Le staff de Wikia a choisi ce wiki pour apparaitre dans le nouveau type de spotligth, le What's Hot spotligth. Plus d'informations ici. à bientôt Cywil janvier 12, 2010 à 17:28 (UTC) Demain... :-) Micky et Boungawa de GWiki nous proposent de mettre nos deux équipes en commun poour le wiki de GW2. http://fr.guildwars2.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion:Guild_Wars_2_Wiki#Wikis Compte tenu qu'avec le wiki officiel ça ferait 3 wikis peut être faudrait il faut unir nos forces pour le wiki indépendant et trouver des moyens de se démarquer ensemble. ;-) --Ttibot janvier 13, 2010 à 21:06 (UTC) :STP, utilise le lien/bouton « Ajouter un message ». Les nouveaux messages vont à la fin des discussions. :Pour la proposition, chaque personne est libre de faire comme elle le souhaite. :Il faut toutefois bien comprendre que le wiki sur Wikia est là pour rester. C'est comme ça que ça fontionne sur Wikia. :Il faut aussi ne pas oublier que je ne serai pas nécessairement bienvenu chez eux (ou est-ce simplement que je n'ai pas envie de leur pardonner certaines choses que je ne tiens pas à réitérer mais je peux au moins mentionner leur très faible effort concernant les fautes et ça pour moi, c'est toujours impardonnable). :Bref, les autres font ce qu'ils souhaitent, moi je me tiens loin d'eux. :De toute façons, il n'est pas impossible que je n'achète pas GW2 et que je me concentre sur le wiki de 3D (si je fini par retrouver la motivation). — TulipVorlax janvier 13, 2010 à 21:27 (UTC) ::Peut être mais tu es le leader historique de ce wiki et ton intention compte. Simplement par ce que tu dis tu peux changer les choses quand à savoir si on vas encore une fois se séparer en deux (en 3 avec le wiki officiel) et diviser la communauté, ou bien si on vas enfin se mettre ensemble pour créer quelque chose de bien ensemble. Pour moi les différents sont essentiellement entre les anciens du tout premier wiki et Orobouros qui a été très maladroit il faut le dire... Mais ca serait vraiment con que toute la communauté souffre d'une histoire qui a plusieurs années maintenant. Pour info les membres de GWiki souhaitent que tu vienne sur la discussion et qu'Orbouros et toi vous réconciliez et oui tu es attendu dans cette aventure ! Peu importe l'outil : wikia, médiawiki ou autre. Une communauté c'est des gens et si tout le monde décide de se réunir sur un wiki, mené par toi si tu reste sur GW2 et les membres les plus actifs des deux communautés alors on arrivera vraiment à faire quelque chose de bien. Quoi que tu fasse pour GW2 tu a un rôle à jouer là dedans, là maintenant, tout de suite, alors assume le. --Ttibot janvier 13, 2010 à 23:06 (UTC)